My Unexpected Arrange Marriage!
by imotareyumehime
Summary: Meet Lucy Heartfilia, an ordinary girl who happens to like a Japanese group named Fairy Tail, but her world turns upside down when she learn that her family owns a big company that she has to marry someone she didn't know. What she didn't know that her soon husband to be is no other than the lead singer of Fairy Tail, Gray Fullbuster, But she can't understand Japanese... Help her!
1. Prologue

First collab Story of imotare18 and yumehimeneverdies

GRALU! STORY!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Action speak louder than words<p>

You never knew that she/he is already saying

**_"I Love You"_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

My **_Love story_** is really weird

Even though we both love each other

.

.

.

We can't seems to understand each other

I speak in English while He speak in Japanese

.

.

.

Help me, even though I can't understand him

I feel so**_ fluffy_** inside

.

.

.

**I Love You _My Fiancé_**

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE!<strong>

**To be seen in the next chapter:**

**"AH! KIDNAPPER"**

**"What? WHAT HAPPEN?!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"So you're saying I'm getting married to someone, I don't know"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"We're rich? I thought we're poor"**

**"No, actually were the richest family in America"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"_Okaasa, Tadaima"_**

**"OMG!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ImotareYumehime Out!**


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting My Soon to be Husband

**New Chapter!**

**Guidelines:**

**Japanese:**

_Gray Fullbuster_

**English:**

Lucy Heartlifia

* * *

><p><strong>Voice #1<strong>

**Clumsy Love Song Ft. Len Kagamine**

* * *

><p><strong>~South High~<strong>

**(Here in America)**

"Students, since you're math teacher had a car accident; I will be your substitute teacher" a voice said. A blonde-haired girl rolled her eyes not bothering looking up "Another reason, why I hate Math" she muttered, but when she looked up. Her world froze.

"KYAAH!" She screamed, causing the class look at her "OH MY GOD! You look like Gray Fullbuster, the Japanese singer!" She shouted and started to jump up and down, all of her classmates sweat-dropped, looking at their squealing classmate.

"Umm…Are you okay?"the new teacher asked

"Don't worry Sir, she's always like that" One classmate said

* * *

><p>Meet Lucy Heartlifia, a sixteen years old girl, who loves a ground named Fairy Tail (Japanese singers). She especially loves Gray Fullbuster the lead singer, and every-time she saw a black-haired guy, she always mistook them for Gray Fullbuster. She's very addicted tohim, but still can't understand Japanese.<p>

Lucy is walking home while listening to her favorite singer, Gray Fullbuster

"_**The singing profession sure sells**_

_**But I'm trying my best in others' shadow**_

_**There are still people above me**_

_**But I'll soon knock them over"**_

"KYAAAH! Gray, your voice is so handsome even though I can't understand what you're saying" Lucy squealed as she skipped her way to her house.

"_**So… Please keep looking my way**_

_**Don't be unfaithful**_

_**I won't like that…Don't look away"**_

When Lucy was in front of her house still humming, "I'M HOME!" Lucy heard silence but when she went to the living room she saw two men wearing black suit and a pair of sunglasses. "AHH! KIDNAPPERS!" Lucy screamed taking her bag and throwing her things to the two men.

"WHAT?! WHAT HAPPEN?!" Lucy's father ran towards to the living room only to find his daughter wrestling the two man. "GIVE UP! I KNOW KARATE!" Lucy shouted, going all haywire. Lucy's father sweat-dropped seeing the scene where his daughter defeated two man "Jude, What's goi- LUCY! What are you doing to our guests?!" Lucy's Mother shouted.

"…Guests..." Lucy asked looking at the two unconscious men on the floor. "Oops… Sorry"

.

.

.

"Wait… You want to be kidnap?!" Lucy screamed in horror

"Yes…WHAT? NO!" Lucy's Mother threw a newspaper onto her head. Jude (Lucy's father) trying to calm down his wife. "Layla, Honey… Lucy is just confused" Jude assured his wife. Lucy, who was unconscious, quickly sat up and looked at her both parents shocked. "Why? What are they doing here?" Lucy asked

Jude and Layla looked at each other, and then at their daughter "Honey, they're here to take you to Japan" Layla said. Lucy stood up "See! I told you they are kidnappers!" Lucy shouted, and then started to run around the house. Both parents and the two men who were already conscious were chasing after her.

* * *

><p><strong>~After 30 minutes~<strong>

"LET GO OF ME!" Lucy shouted

"Lucy, Let me explain" Jude said

* * *

><p><strong>~After 30 minutes of explanation~<strong>

"So you're saying I'm getting married to someone I don't know?" Lucy asked, while all the elders nodded. "I DON'T ACCEPT!"

"WHY?!" the elders asked

"I don't even know him, beside who is he anyway?" Lucy asked arms crossed while looking at the two men. One man clears his throat, "He's famous" he said. Lucy glared at the two men with black suits, "I'm asking who he is, not his status".

"You know him"

"Are you nuts?! I don't know him"

"He's a boy"

"What do you want me to marry? A girl?"

"…"

"What? Speechless"

"You will know him, when you accept it" Layla said, hoping her daughter accepts the arrange marriage.

"By the way… Why the sudden fixed marriage?" Lucy asked, both parents sweat-dropped

"We need to expand our company" Layla said

"Comapany?" Lucy asked, "I thought we're poor" she said, clearly confuse. "No honey, We're actually the richest family in America" Jude said holding onto Lucy's shoulder

.

.

.

"What? But I thought Crypton is the richest…" Lucy said

"Umm… Lucy… Actually that's our company"

.

.

.

"So… You're saying we're rich?!" Lucy asked, while both parents nodded their head. 'NNNOOO! WAAYY!' Lucy thought. "Then why didn't you tell me?" she asked

"We tried but you didn't listen" Layla said

.

._*blink**blink*_

.

Loading…Loading…

.

.

.

Processing…

.

.

.

Buffering…

.

.

.

_**~Flashback~**_

Lucy looked at her brother's grave and sighed "I will save money! For the family" Lucy shouted, causing both her parents to look at her "WHAT?-"

"But… Lucy we don't-"

"It's okay Mom"

"Lucy!"

"I WILL LOOK FOR A JOB!"

_**~End of Flashback~**_

.

.

.

TING!

.

.

.

"Oh…" Lucy realized. "So that's what you're trying to say…"

"Please Lucy, accept it" Layla begged, Lucy took a deep breath and looked at her mother. "NO!" both parents sighed in disappointment. "It's final… I will stay here in America and I will not go to Japan and marry someone I don't know!"

* * *

><p>"WOAH! So this is what first class airplane looks like" Lucy said, amazed, Running around the airplane checking all the buttons and seats. The stewardess looked at Lucy, with irritation, she's been calling for her for 50 times already but she won't even listen to her.<p>

"Ma'am, please take your seat" the stewardess said, but Lucy paid no attention to her, making a vein popped onto the stewardess head.

.

.

.

"WHAT'S WITH THIS ROPE?! LET ME GO!" Lucy shouted rolling around her seat.

"Do you need anything, Ma'am?" the stewardess smiled at Lucy who has been tied to a rope. Lucy started to scream and rant, causing the stewardess gets irritated.

* * *

><p><strong>~After 1 hour~ <strong>

"Zzz" Lucy snored

"Thank Goodness" The stewardess sighed in relief. _"Please turn off your gadgets we're about to land" _The stewardess heard the pilot said.

"All…My…Hard…Work…URGH!"

* * *

><p><strong>~Japan~<strong>

"Woah! So this is Japan" Lucy said, looking around until she saw her name written in an illustration board. Lucy went closer and saw a black haired girl holding onto the illustration board. "Are you Lucy Heartfilia?" The black-haired girl asked. 'It's not too fluent but at least she can talk English' Lucy thought and nodded.

"Hi, I'm Ultear Fullbuster, your soon to be sister in law" The black- haired girl smiled

"Soon…To…Be…Sister?" Lucy blinked several times. Ultear nodded and smiled.

"She seems nice" Lucy muttered, "Fullbuster? Where have I heard it before?"

* * *

><p><strong>~Mansion~<strong>

Lucy looked at the Mansion with amazed… It's bigger than her house. Ultear already walked tight through the Mansion, while Lucy followed, who was already nervous. When both of them were inside the mansion, Lucy was stunned. The house is so beautiful it's like you're in a castle… It's so Shiny~

"_Tadiama"_ Ultear said, Lucy looked at Ultear , not understanding what she's saying.

"_Okairi" _Another black-haired but a woman greeted back, when she saw Lucy she smiled. _"Ohayo" _The black-haired woman said. Lucy flinch not knowing what will say, she don't know how to speak in Japanese.

"What? What is she saying?" Lucy asked Ultear

"_Mom, she can't understand Japanese" _

"_Oh, is that so?"_

"Urgh! Nosebleed, I can't understand" Lucy complained, holding onto her head with swirly eyes _ .

"I'm Ul Fullbuster, your soon to be mother-in-law" the black haired woman said in English as she smiled at her soon to be daughter- in- law.

"Wait…I promise I will try to speak in Japanese…Ehem… _O-Ohayo…Umm…Gomen?_" Lucy practiced while Ul laughed at what she just said. "Don't worry in case if you don't understand each other, Ultear and Levy will help you both" Ul smiled.

"_What's happening?"_ Both Lucy and Ul look up and saw Silver, Ul's husband walking towards them.

"_Ummm… O-O-Ohayo_" Lucy shuttered.

"_Likewise…" _Silver nodded, looking at Lucy

"_Honey… She don't understand Japanese"_ Ul said, because she noticed that Lucy became stiff

"_We both know I don't understand English"_ Silver complains. When Lucy was about to say something a new familiar voice was heard. "_Okaasan, Tadaima"_ All of them turn their heads towards the door making Lucy scream.

"OH MY GOD!" Lucy started to run towards the door passing Gray Fullbuster and staright to Erza Scarlet. "OMG it's Scarlet!" **(A/N: She didn't know that her first name is Erza) **

_"W-What?"_ Erza shuttered, looking at the crazy girl that is holding her _"W-who?!"_

Lucy looked at her husband…Ehem… Soon to be husband, and started to squeal. "GRAY FULLBUSTER!" Lucy shouted, jumping up and down. Gray looked at the crazy girl who jumping, he think he just heard his name.

"I'm you're biggest fan!" Lucy squealed. Gray looked at her, confused. _"What is she saying? I don't understand"_

_._

_._

_._

Lucy is super Lucky…I'm jealous

* * *

><p><strong>DONE!<strong>

**TO be seen in the next Chapter:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_"I hate fangirls"_  
><strong>

**"I love you too!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"SCHOOL!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Imotareyumehime Out!**


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting the Fairy Tail

**NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Summary:**

**Meet Lucy Heartfilia, an ordinary girl who happens to like a Japanese group named Fairy Tail her world turns upside down when she learn that her family owns a big company that she has to marry someone she didn't know. What she didn't know that her soon husband to be is no other than the lead singer of Fairy Tail, Gray Fullbuster, But she can't understand Japanese... Help her!**

**Guidelines on how to ditermine if Japanese or English:**

**Japanese:**

_Gray Fullbuster_

**English:**

Lucy Heartfilia

* * *

><p><strong>Voice # 2<strong>

**Make Me Look Good ft. Tom Leonard**

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

"OH MY GOD!" Lucy started to run towards the door passing Gray Fullbuster and staright to Erza Scarlet. "OMG it's Scarlet!" **(A/N: She didn't know that her first name is Erza)**

_"W-What?"_ Erza shuttered, looking at the crazy girl that is holding her _"W-who?!"_

Lucy looked at her husband…Ehem… Soon to be husband, and started to squeal. "GRAY FULLBUSTER!" Lucy shouted, jumping up and down. Gray looked at the crazy girl who jumping, he think he just heard his name.

"I'm you're biggest fan!" Lucy squealed. Gray looked at her, confused. _"What is she saying? I don't understand"_

_._

_._

_._

Lucy is super Lucky…I'm jealous

* * *

><p>"<em>Anata ga daredearu?"<em> Gray asked confuse, who is this girl screaming in front of him. You can see that he's already backing away towards to the crazy girl in front of him. "Gray~ hehehehe…** I DO! I DO! **I do want to marry you" Lucy shouted, squealing while jumping up and down.

"Lucy, do you know him?" Ul asked, looking at the now over-joyed soon to be daughther-in-law. "YES! YES! I know him, I'm his Number 1 fan!" Lucy said, her eyes shining with delight. Lucy looked at Erza then smiled, "Scarlet-san" she bowed.

"No...No... _Ano... Why is she formal to me?"_ Erza asked, sweat started to drop onto her face. "Name... Uh... E-Erza" Erza tried speaking in English. Lucy looked at Erza "But i don't you think that I'm being rude to you, Scarlet-san?" Lucy asked.

_"WHY IS SHE FORMAL TO ME?!"_ Erza shouted

"_Okaasan! Who is she?!" _Gray asked already confuse and questions ran onto his mind. _"What's happening? Who is is she? Why can't I understand what she's saying ?Is speaking in alien?" _Gray asked but Ul ignored him and answered, _"Gray, This is your future wife"_ Ul smiled already joy for his son's wedding. Gray looked at his mother, bewildered.

_"I thought I didn't accept that!"_ Gray shouted

_"GRAY! "_ Ul gave her son a look making Gray grumble.

"I don't understand what you guys are saying but I love you Gray! KYAA! Best Day EVER!" Lucy squealed, while Ultear sweat-dropped, she knew that Gray's worst subject is English how will he ever understand his future wife.

* * *

><p>"Well Silver and I will leave you three behind" Ul said. Lucy is admiring Gray, while Gray is grumbling while rolling his eyes. <em>"Gray, we will leave you three, so behave and be good to your future wife" <em>Ul told Gray, because she noticed that her son is grumbling. Gray hummed in response, Ul and Silver left with their maid to prepare for for their guests and left Ultear just in case they don't understand each other.

Gray looked at Lucy, who was looking at him with delight. He then smiled and started to pat Lucy's head. _"You know I hate fangirls, especially you"_ Gray smiled, while patting her head.

"I don't undersatnd what you're saying but I love you too" Lucy squealed

"_I hate getting married to you"_ Gray replied, still giving her, his famous smile. **(A/N: P.S. He don't understand what she's saying) **_"You will never be my wife"_

"If you're proposing to me, then I DO!"

"_I don't like your kind, I really hate fangirls like you"_

"I know right we're perfect for each other"

"_I hate you"_

"I love you"

The two teens that seems can't understand each other are smiling, but one is faking it (Gray) and the other one is super happy (Lucy). Ultear looked at both, while she sweat-dropped. _**'Oh Lucy… If you only you knew' **_Ultear thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy Heartfilia's Voice<strong>

**Next Day **

"GOOD MORNING JAPAN!" I shouted as I open my windows in _**'my'**_ new room. "Better prepare myself" I muttered to myself as I look for my _**'best' **_dress to impress Gray. When I came down, I saw Gray eating with a snake beside him. Wait… Did I just say it right? a snake? WHAT?!

"Gray, Watch Out!" I shouted, as I hold onto the broom, and started to throw things onto the dangerous snake. "ULTEAR! Do something!" Ultear sweat-dropped.

"_What do you think you're doing?!"_ Gray shouted but I can't understand what he just said. Why is he glaring at me? I grab onto Ultear, "Ultear, I don't understand what he's saying but he looks mad" I said, shivering with fright as Gray glared at me.

"Lucy…That snake… is his pet" Ultear said, smiling nervously, and then she started to pat my head.

What?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Loading…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Loading…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**his pet"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**his pet"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**his pet**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Buffering…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TING!**_

"HIS PET?!" I shouted, looking at the Gray who was caressing the snake. Gosh… I feel guilty, I went closer to them only and started to apologized, "I'm sorry" when I looked at him, his glare only worsen. WAAH! MY FUTURE HUSBAND HATES ME NOW! Gray glared at me one last time then started to walk away with that snake following him… URGH… I scared of snakes…

"TT^TT ULTEAR!" I cried, and started to hug Ultear, while Ultear patted my back, laughing nervously.

**~Afternoon~**

**Normal's Voice**

Lucy is walking towards to her room with a cake, still depressed but trip because of Gray's snake, and the same time she fall, Gray opened his door only to find Lucy flat on the floor. "Pfft-" Gray controlled his laugh and started to walk towards to his room.

Lucy heard Gray's laughter inside his room, and then she looked at Gray's snake, that was in front of her. She sighed then tried to touch the snake only fin out the she already ran away from it. "Urgh…Embarrassing" Lucy muttered to herself as she locked herself at her room.

* * *

><p><strong>~Next Day~<strong>

"SCHOOL?!"Lucy shouted, shocked at what Ul said.

"But mom there's only 4 months left till the end of school year" Ultear said

"Don't worry" Ul assured, "Lucy need to learn some Japanese words so she can understand Gray"

* * *

><p><strong>~School~<strong>

"_Meet Lucy Heartifilia, your new classmate_" Gildarts said, _"She don't understand Japanese, so let's try speaking in English just for today"_ Lucy stood in front of unknown students making her nervous. "Lucy…" Lucy heard the teacher said and looked at him. "You need to introduce yourself it's our tradition" Gildarts said, while Lucy nodded.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia" Lucy said, and she saw all her soon to be classmates to murmuring.

"_Is her name Heartfilia?"_

_"What a weird girl"_

This is going to be a long day…

* * *

><p><strong>~Dissimisal (In the middle of nowhere)~<strong>

We can see Lucy panicking and started to roam around the street. "Where am I?" Lucy asked to herself but when she looked up she saw a tall building in front of her. When she read the sign of the building 'CRYPTON NETWORK'

"Crypton?"Lucy asked, "Isn't that where Gray works?"

.

.

.

TING!

.

.

.

*Looks at the left*

*Looks at the right*

*Looks at the left*

*Looks at the right*

.

.

.

.

*Sneak…Sneak*

Lucy run towards the building but two guards stop her. _"What are you doing here?"_ one of them asked, but Rin can't understand what their saying "What? I can't understand you" Lucy asked, again the guard seems can't understand her.

"_Dude, I can't understand her"_

"_Me too"_

.

.

.

The three of them started to fight because they can't seems to understand each other. _"What are you guys doing?"_ a feminine voice asked, when the three of them looked at where to the voice coming from only to find a white haired woman with one eyebrow raised looking at the three of them.

"_Ms. Mirajane, it's seems there's a crazy girl talking with a language we can't understand" _One guard said, the pick haired woman named Mirajane looked at Lucy, who was dazed by her beauty. _"Who are you?" _Mirajane asked, Lucy ignored her because she saw Len with the rest of the Fairy Tail walking towards the entrance.

"KYAA! IT'S THE Fairy Tail!" Lucy shouted and started to run towards them, jumping up and down. Gray looked at Lucy, panic and shock. _**'What is she doing here?'** _Gray thought, "Gray~" Lucy smiled with delight, making Gray walk backwards.

"_Gray do you know her?" _a blue haired guy asked, named Jellal

"_Umm…"_ Gray hesitated, all of her band mates looked at him, with suspicious eyes. What is their Lead singer hiding? _"She's my cousin…"_ Gray finished at the same time Mirajane already there heard what Gray just said.

"_Your cousin?"_ She asked, while Gray nodded. Mirajane nodded in understanding and bow towards Lucy, who is amazed that the Fairy Tail is in front of her. _"I'm Mirajane Staruss, the manager of the FAIRY TAIL"_ Mirajane smiled, Lucy looked at Mirajane, confuse.

"Umm…What?" Lucy asked

"_She doesn't understand Japanese, Mira_" Gray said already stressed that Lucy is already in front of them. Mirajane looked at Gray, then Lucy.

"_Oh…_ Ehem… My name is Mirajane Staruss, the manager of Fairy Tail" Mirajane said in English and smiled at Rin.

"Wow… Your English is…good" Lucy said, the two ladies started to talk, while Gray looked at them with one eyebrow raised. _"Mira, Even though I can't understand what she's saying, you can't let her inside" _Gray said

"_No it's okay"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Yep…That's what I'm afraid of"_ Gray muttered with one eyebrow raised.

"_**I got a boat load of butterflies in my belly**_

_**Short of breath, legs of jelly**_

_**Feel like I'm floating about 5 feet off the ground**_

_**So I've got to ask for one bug favor**_

_**That my dad be on his best behavior**_

_**When he sees the 2 of us around**_

_**I'm gonna try to face the holidays fearlessly**_

_**And I hope to he'll do his best not to embarrass me"**_

Gray looked at Lucy who was already running around their studio._"Urgh!" _Gray grabbed onto his head and sunk onto this chair.

"_**Make me look good, make me shine**_

_**If you make me look good I just might get to make her mine**_

_**Make me look good"**_

"_Can I date your cousin?"_ Luke** (A/N: My OC)** asked, while Gray glared at him. _"Okay…Okay Geez, High Blood"_ Gray sighed then started to practice.

"_**You have the tendency to frustrate me**_

_**Things that you humiliate me**_

_**Every single time you get the chance**_

_**Is there any wonder that I'm so frantic?**_

_**What with all your craziantics**_

_**Ruining all my chances with romance**_

_**I don't expected to become so indignified**_

_**Could you kinda prove that you are on my side?"**_

Gray and Lucy left the studio and started to walk towards the house that is only 5 meters away from the building. Gray started to walk fast while Lucy is behind him. Gray looked at Lucy who was skipping, he don't know why but he started to smile.

_**Y**__**ou make me look good,you make me shine**__**  
><strong>__**You make me look good it looks like im gonna make her mine**__**  
><strong>__**You make me look good, everythings fine**__**  
><strong>__**You make me look good it looks like im gonna make her mine**__**  
><strong>__**You make me look good**_

* * *

><p><strong>To be seen in the next chapter:<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"What is the Fairy Tail doing in the house?"**

**"Practice..."**

_**"Oh... Hello LUCY!"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**~imotareyumehime out~**


End file.
